<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool For You by tyun_gyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495185">Fool For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyun_gyu/pseuds/tyun_gyu'>tyun_gyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jisung and Jaemin are best friends, M/M, Minho misses Jisung, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Lee Minho | Lee Know, Pining, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Temporarily Unrequited Love, jisung is jealous, rest of skz are only mentioned except for chan, side jaeno/nomin, this happens before they debuted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyun_gyu/pseuds/tyun_gyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a fool knows that Han Jisung loves Lee Minho, his own best friend. It was because of his eyes that looked like they held the galaxy in them, his smile that is so bright that it could blind him with it's beauty, his lips that look ever so plump and rosy, and just everything about the older had turned Jisung into a fool for him.</p><p>He loved his eyes, he really does. There was never a time that he hated his eyes.</p><p>He was okay, until Minho's eyes only showed the reflection of the girl infront of him and not him anymore.</p><p>edited: sept 10, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fool For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's my first time writing a oneshot ;; hope y'all enjoy it! ^^</p><p>stream mixtape: on track, guys! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<b> <i>"Even a fool knows this,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Sungie!" Jisung hears his hyung's loud shout well as their door opening with a loud bang as he enters their dorm with a loud entrance, hinting that his favorite hyung had just came back from his dance lessons. He hears his hyung's footsteps, the fast and loud thumping hinting that he was running towards their shared bedroom before he hears his feet squeaking as they skid to a halt and hears the door closing.</p><p>
<b> <i>"You're the best thing I've got,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung laughs, he knows that his hyung always forgets to close the door when he enters their dorm in excitement. He finds this very adorable, especially when his hyung also does this thing when he is excited and that is jumping on Jisung's back as he squeals in excitement.</p><p>
<b> <i>"Once again towards you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>As if on cue, the door to their shared bedroom opens, revealing a happy and red-faced Lee Minho. The older quickly shook off his jacket and jumped on top of the squirrel-like boy, who is just calmly reading something on his phone.</p><p>
<b> <i>"One more step,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"What's gotten you so happy, hyung? Your dance teacher complimented you again?" he giggled as the older buried his head on the crook of Jisung's neck, making the latter's heartbeat pick up its pace. The older shook his head, so he guessed again, running a hand through Minho's soft hair, "You finally earned that one stray cat's trust?" the older shook his head again so he just hummed, "What is it hyung?"</p><p>
<b> <i>"I will never stop,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"I found a crush," the older giggled, smiling as he said that, not noticing how Jisung's hand had stilled after he heard his sudden confession, "She's very cute."</p><p>
<b> <i>"I shouldn't turn away,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"It's too late,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>It has been already four days after the Minho's confession but Jisung still couldn't move on from it. He couldn't move on from how his hyung's eyes sparkled when he ranted to him about how perfect she is, how elegant she looks when she dances, how lovely her voice sounds, and Jisung always does his best to not let his jealousy show since he knows how happy his hyung is just by talking about her.</p><p>He couldn't get in the way of Minho's happiness. Not when he knows that he doesn't have a chance with him.</p><p>He makes his way towards his classroom. He is a year below Minho which makes him a junior and the other a senior, so they both have different rooms and different schedules but they have the same time for their free time, which is every 1PM until 3PM every Monday and Thursday.</p><p>Jisung hates it, only being able to hang out with his hyung during lunch, recess and on their free time. Minho always goes to the dance room during their free times but Jisung always comes to visit him, maybe learn a dance move or two when they hang out but ever since Minho told him about his crush, he has been avoiding the senior and the dance room, afraid that his feelings would soon burst out and he doesn't want that to happen at all.</p><p>Which is why he made it his personal mission to avoid the older and only approach him if necessary.</p><p>It's their free time today since it's Thursday and knowing that he has nowhere else to go, he decided to get back to his classroom to take a nap and avoid going to the dance room altogether to avoid Minho. That was his plan.</p><p>But the older always managed to find a way to foil is plans.</p><p>
  <b> <i>"The last train to return to you has stopped,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Han Jisung!" that familiar voice called out just as he was about to enter his classroom, making him stop and making his heart beat fast, warmth spreading throughout his body which makes him want to tear his own skin and throw it on a nearby garbage can.</p><p>Jisung takes in a deep breath and lets it all out, closes his eyes, counts one up to three, mumbles a silent "fuck" before turning around and forced a smile, "Hi, hyung!"</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I should've hurried it's too late to regret it now,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"You haven't visited me in the dance room for the past few days now," the older pouted and Jisung wanted nothing more but to squeeze his cheeks since the older looked cute.</p><p>He always teased his hyung, squeezing his cheeks while telling him that he's cute but now, he's afraid to do that. Scared that the action will make his feelings grow stronger.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"The sky is still blue but why is everything blurry,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Ah," he says, scratching the back of his head as he wracked his head for an excuse, "I've been busy, sorry. Got a lot of work to do," the lie slips out smoothly than what he had expected. He moves to the side since he realized he was blocking the door, bowing apologetically to the student who tried to get in when he was blocking the way.</p><p>Minho narrows his eyes at him, suspicious, "You said that you had no more performance tasks yesterday."</p><p>'Shit,' he internally cursed, remembering that he had told the older yesterday when they were chilling in the dorms, "The teacher gave us a new one today, it sucks. Anyways, why'd you call?" he answered, immediately changing the topic.</p><p>The older hummed at his answer, not believing it but let it pass, "Can't I hang out with my best friend? You haven't visited me for the past few days, I missed you," he frowned.</p><p>His heart hammered with the thought of his hyung missing him but he chose to ignore it, "Hyung, we see each other everyday at the dorms."</p><p>"Still, it's not enough and I always fall asleep whenever I enter our room anyways so let's go!" the other grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the hallways.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Within my blurred vision I can only see you clearly,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Where are we going?" Jisung asked, eyes locked on Minho's hand that is firmly grasping his as they run through the hallways, ignoring the curious stares they're getting from other people.</p><p>"We're going to go hang out, of course! I miss spending time with my little squirrel!" the other answered in a matter-of-fact tone, glancing at the other for a bit to flash him a smile. His heart did a leap upon hearing his hyung call him his little squirrel.</p><p>'If only that were true,' he thinks.</p><p>Jisung sighs, letting himself be pulled away by the man he loves. It's only for today, surely there won't be any harm done, right?</p><p>Boy, he was so naive to have thought of that.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I should've let go of my foolish pride then,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>They stopped in front of a vending machine and Minho crouched in front of it, looking at the drinks inside.</p><p>"What do you want, Sungie?" He asked, eyes scanning the drinks displayed inside the vending machine, fishing out his pocket.</p><p>"Your treat, hyung?" he asked and Minho nodded, "Well then, I would always pick my favorite-"</p><p>"Chocolate milk? Alright, I got you," Minho finishes for him, already pressing the button for the chocolate milk twice.</p><p>Jisung blinked his eyes, surprised, "You knew?"</p><p>The other snorted, searching his wallet for some coins and inserting two 500 won coins in the coin slot, "Of course, we're best friends after all, aren't we?"</p><p>'Yeah, we are. And it stays that way,' he sighs, frowning as he looked down on his feet. His eyes then wandered to the back on his hyung's head and caught something shiny dangling on his right ear.</p><p>"Hyung, isn't that the earring I gave you for your 18th birthday?" he asked, surprised that the older is wearing it. </p><p>Minho stood up, holding two small cartons of chocolate milk in his left hand, confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization and let out a giggle, "Yes it is, Jisung. I really liked it so I'm wearing it!" he says after giving Jisung his chocolate milk, "Do I look good?"</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I'm only regretting now for missing out on the chance,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>The older made an exaggerated pose that left Jisung clutching his stomach as he laughs his lungs out with his hyung giggling beside him. He really thinks that Minho is charming in many ways. The way he moves, the way he laughs, and the way he acts like he doesn't have a care on what other people might say about him. That's why he really loves the older.</p><p>"You look pretty normal to me," he says, earning a light punch from the older as he was trying to punch in the straw inside the carton, "But thanks to those earrings, you look a little better than normal," he teases.</p><p>Minho frowns and they continue walking, "I regret treating you, give me that back!"</p><p>"Noooo! It's mine! It basically has my spit in it and that's disgusting!"</p><p>"What's wrong with that? We even shared water bottles, so give that back!" he says as he leaned towards Jisung, face getting close and the younger immediately blushes, running away. The older took this as a sign of chase and went right after him.</p><p>After a while, Minho had caught Jisung and they both had unknowingly arrived at the dance room, both panting from how hard they ran.</p><p>"Damn you and your stamina," he says, leaning back on the wall behind him as the other took out the carton with ease. He smirks as he sees the older's dumbfounded expression, "I drank them all out before you could even catch me."</p><p>The older was oddly quiet, looking at the dance room's window. Jisung got worried because the other was silent, afraid that he had made the other mad, "Hyung?"</p><p>Minho suddenly leans in and he immediately stilled. Was he going to kiss him?</p><p>
<b>  <i>"For whatever reason,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"That's her, Sungie," Minho says, smiling as he whispered in Jisung's ear, moving to the side to let Jisung see who was at the dance room, "Hirai Momo."</p><p>There was a girl in the middle of the dance room with long black flowy hair and skin as white as a doll. She had a pretty smile on her face and was dancing to a song that he doesn't know the name of with such grace and elegance. She looked so beautiful as she did all those moves, looking flawless at every turn.</p><p>Of course, Minho would have a crush on Momo. Everybody knows her, the dance instructor who is a sweetheart, who always greets everybody with a smile everytime she goes to their dance room to teach them how to dance, the girl who can catch anybody's heart which just a smile on her face.</p><p>Jisung, on the other hand, is far from that. He is just an average junior, a background character. He doesn't dance as well as Momo but he can rap very well. He can't make people's head turn to look at him and nobody bats an eyelash at anything he does. He's nothing like her.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I really hate myself for not getting close to you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he hears Minho say and he turns to look at him, his eyes are filled with stars as he looks at Momo with such adoration.</p><p>Even a fool knows that Han Jisung loves Lee Minho, his own best friend. It was because of his eyes that looked like they held the galaxy in them, his smile that is so bright that it could blind him with it's beauty, his lips that look ever so plump and rosy, and just everything about the older had turned Jisung into a fool for him.</p><p>He loved his eyes, he really does. There was never a time that he hated his eyes.</p><p>He was okay, until Minho's eyes only showed the reflection of the girl infront of him and not him anymore.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I should've come up with any reason,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Yeah, she is," is what he managed to let out.</p><p>He feels his heart breaking and he feels suddenly tired and out of energy. He didn't expect to be heartbroken over this and he should stop acting like this, he should be happy for his hyung and support him.</p><p>But how could he even do that if he's getting hurt in the process?</p><p>
<b>  <i>"To stop this situation,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"She's the best," Minho continues after Jisung hadn't said anything for a while, "She's kind, she isn't harsh when she is teaching us dance moves, she is patient whenever one of us gets it wrong, she's always smiling and it really brightens my day whenever I see her smile and it gets my heart doing all kinds of flips."</p><p>He then turns to Jisung with a smile full of love and it hurts him even more to know that Minho would never look and smile at him like that, "It's the best feeling, being in love. Have you ever felt that way, Jisungie?"</p><p>
<b>  <i>"(I should've held on to you),"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Yeah," he answers, looking away from Minho's gaze and settles his gaze to the floor, "I know what it's like to be in love. It gives you butterflies in your stomach and often leaves you feeling funny and happy, often leaving you confused why you feel this way or that way. It's a complicated yet a beautiful emotion and it's a nice feeling to have, even more if two people share the same feeling."</p><p>Minho dramatically wipes off a nonexistent tear, "Such beautiful words, as expected from our sentimental rapper, J.One."</p><p>"... But."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>Jisung fiddles with his hands, playing with the ring on his finger, "It's also a terrifying feeling. It hurts you, then it completes you. It makes you happy, then it makes you sad. It is kind of a risky feeling too, it makes you wonder if that person feels the same way too and if you read it wrong and make a move, you might end up in pieces. It's scary."</p><p>
<b>  <i>"Don't go,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Damn, Jisung. Who hurt you?" the other frowned, looking at him with anger in his eyes.</p><p>"It's nothing, hyung. I read something about it online."</p><p>
<b>  <i>"Don't leave me,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Sungie, I know that you're hurting deep down inside. Your words sounded so genuine like someone did this to you. Give their name," the older insisted, eyes now filled with worry as he grabbed the younger's shoulders.</p><p>'It's you,' he wanted to say but he doesn't want to.</p><p>
  <b><i>"Please turn around and look at me,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"You're being so pushy, hyung. I said it was nothing," he says, trying to laugh the situation off but his laugh comes out weakly. Minho just looks at him with concern evident on his face.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Please don't go,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Minho gives him a comforting smile, squeezing his shoulders, "You know you can tell hyung anything, right?"</p><p>
<b>  <i>"If you go further away,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"I know," he sighs, pushing both of Minho's hands away from his shoulders, making the older drop his hands, "I'm going to go now, bye hyung," he says as he turns his heel around and walks away.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm going back to my classroom," he answered.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I might fall apart by myself,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He doesn't answer and just keeps on walking, failing to notice the frown etched on Minho's face.</p><p>.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Even a fool knows this,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>It's night now and Jisung had arrived in their room. He sighs, removing his tie and blazer and throwing them on a nearby chair.</p><p>He steps in the bathroom, taking off all his clothes, stepped in the shower and proceeded to twist the handle, letting the warm water hit his body.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"You're the best thing I've got,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>It's always like this. He goes to their room only to find himself alone. The older always spends his time at the dance room and he knows that his hyung loves dancing more than life, so he understands that and supports him. But now, he knows that there is another reason why his hyung always goes to the dance room and his heart breaks just by thinking about it.</p><p>Sure, he still supports his hyung. Of his dancing, of his crush. But he gets hurt just by thinking about it so he chose to be silent.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"Once again towards you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He steps out of the shower stall and wraps the towel on his waist. He goes inside their bedroom and opens a dresser and rummages for some comfy clothes. After picking out the clothes he wanted, he instantly unwraps the towel and puts those clothes on, now using the towel to dry his hair.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"One more step,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He walks towards their living room and sees a small cup of ramen and a cheesecake inside a clear plastic bag on the table. He doesn't remember buying anything so he walks towards the objects on the table.</p><p>He sees a little note attached to it so he reaches out to grab it.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I will never stop,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Hey Sungie, I bought some stuff for you to eat and dropped it here before I went out to go the dance room. You rarely eat dinner so please eat this for your hyung! From, Lee Know~!" the note read. There is a little funny face drawn besides his hyung's name which made him smile. The weird face seemed to be his hyung's trademark drawing.</p><p>It's weird just like Minho but he loves it anyways.</p><p>He hates how Minho cares for him and always thinks about his well-being. He hates how it makes it harder for him to let go of his crush on the older, to move on.</p><p>Despite what he thinks, he still loves the older anyway.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I shouldn't turn away,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung sighs, letting himself fall back into the couch. He lost the will to eat anything since he knows that his hyung is at the dance room now, probably laughing with Momo and all.</p><p>He was never affected by this before but maybe it's because he knows that Minho likes someone from the dance room and he doesn't like that.</p><p>God, he's so selfish.</p><p>
  <b><i>"I know it because I'm a fool,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Despite the cheesecake looking so agonizingly delicious, he can't bring himself to eat it in fear the he might throw up because of the thoughts that are settled in his mind. He sets the note down and heads towards their bedroom.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I can't live without you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He falls into his bed and tucks himself under the covers, curling up. Normally, he would wait for the older to come home before he falls asleep and they would talk for a while or play games until the older is suddenly snoring. Now, he doesn't even wanna stay awake since he knows what the other is going to talk about.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"She told me that I did good today! It's looking good for me, ain't it Sungie?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"She complimented my hair! Should I style my hair like this everyday?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"She's so gorgeous, Jisung. I'd be the luckiest man in the world if I made her mine."</i>
</p><p>"Fuck..." Jisung mutters, burying his face on the pillow as he bit his lip and closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry and just fall asleep.</p><p>He's so pathetic, crying over a crush.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Once again towards you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>The door to their apartment creeks open and Jisung stilled, trying hard to fall asleep to avoid interacting with the older. He hears the bathroom door open and close and the sound of the shower running.</p><p>
  <b><i>"One more step,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>After a while, he hears the bedroom door open and he tries his best not to crack an eye open and take a peek.</p><p>"Sungie?" the older calls out but he stayed on the bed, faking that he's asleep, "Are you asleep?" he asks but this time, his voice is softer. Jisung did not move nor answer him.</p><p>He feels the bed dip beside him and the covers being pulled, hinting that the older was laying down besides him and he could only hope that he wasn't caught on the act.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I will never stop,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"You didn't even eat the food I bought for you, I even bought you cheesecake... and these days, you always fall asleep even before I come home," Minho says as he felt the bed shift behind him, "It's bad to fall asleep without even eating anything," he says, as if he expects the younger to respond.</p><p>Jisung feels hands wrap around his stomach and he does his best not to flinch, even more when he feels the older's warm breath fanning his neck.</p><p>"You've been oddly distant too for the past few days and you always look at me with such a pained expression."</p><p>'Ah', Jisung thinks, 'He is really observant. I'm impressed."</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>'No, hyung. It's just me.'</p><p>"I wish you would tell me soon, Jisungie."</p><p>'I'm sorry, I can't.'</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I'll always be on track,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I was walking your pace,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Jisung!" a familiar voice calls out and both he and Jaemin, Jisung's friend and classmate, turned around. The two had bumped into each other when they were waiting in line to buy their lunch. The line in the cafeteria was so long so they decided to take a stroll for a while as they wait for the line to get shorter.</p><p>They see Minho jogging towards their direction with a bright smile on his face and Jaemin noted how Jisung suddenly froze but quickly got back his cool. He grabbed the other's arm and squeezed it, as if he was telling him to be calm.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Then I got lost for a moment,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Sungie!" the other said again when he finally stopped in front of the two, "I finally did it!" he cheered, earning a confused look from the squirrel-like boy.</p><p>"Did what, hyung?"</p><p>Minho's cheeks suddenly reddened and oh, Jisung felt his heart drop though he's not sure if it dropped in a good way or a bad way.</p><p>"I asked Momo out on a date! She agreed and we're going out tomorrow!"</p><p>Oh. It dropped in a bad way.</p><p>"Oh," was what left Jisung's mouth and Jaemin immediately pinched him and that snapped Jisung out of what kind of trance he was in, "I mean, that's amazing! Good luck on your date tomorrow!"</p><p>This sucks.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Even though I barely follow your remaining footsteps,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>The older grins far too brightly for Jisung's aching heart, "I was wondering if we could eat lunch together today! My treat!" he says before turning over to Jaemin, who is still holding on to Jisung's arm, "Na Jaemin, right?" the other nods so he continues, "You can come too, if you like!"</p><p>Jaemin looks at Jisung with a worried expression on his face, sensing the other's inner turmoil as he was staring blankly ahead. He knows about the other's crush on Minho and he knows how devastated he is knowing that. He knows that Jisung feels guilty too, not being to fully show his happiness because of his feelings.</p><p>"Jisungie?" he calls out and the other turns to him, mind slowly coming to realize the situation and what Minho had said.</p><p>
  <b><i>"My mind is storming at every crossroad,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Sorry, hyung," he says, trying to look guilty but tears were threatening to spill out now, "Me and Jaemin already planned to hang out, bye," he says and Minho was surprised, he didn't expect the other to refuse his offer.</p><p>"But–"</p><p>"You should spend more time with Momo-ssi," he cuts him off, looking away now, "Besides, you're taking her out on a date tomorrow. You better use your free time to prepare."</p><p>"That can wait, Sungie! I still want to spend time with you, y'know?"</p><p>"Me and Jaemin are busy," he says with finality evident on his voice as he drags Jaemin somewhere else, "Bye."</p><p>Jaemin turns his head back and gives him an apologetic look, taking in the other's disappointed and confused face as the other continues to drag him away.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Is it just me who misses us so much?"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>After a few minutes of walking around, they settled themselves in a bench not too far from the building. Jisung sighs, leaning back as he looked at the sky and sees two birds flying overhead.</p><p>He breaks the silence first, "I wish I was a bird."</p><p>Jaemin looks at him with a confused expression, "Why?"</p><p>"So I can fly away from my problems. From everything," he answers and that made Jaemin snort, "Speaking of flying, my parents are going to fly to Malaysia this Sunday and settle down there."</p><p>Jaemin hums and looks at him, "Aren't you gonna go with them?"</p><p>He shakes his head, looking down on his lap as he fiddles with his fingers, "No, I'm staying here. I got you guys."</p><p>The other smiles at his answer and looks at their surroundings. After a few silent moments, it was his turn to break the silence, "Y'know, you can't hide it from him forever," Jisung doesn't look down, he just continues looking at the sky, "Yeah, I know."</p><p>"What are you planning to do? You can't keep running away from your problems, Jisung."</p><p>Jisung purses his lips and closes his eyes, thinking of an answer to Jaemin's question as the calm breeze caresses his cheeks.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I wonder how far you've gone away?"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"I don't know, Jaemin," he repeats, opening his eyes to look at him, "I don't know."</p><p>The other stands up and offers his hand, "Well, you better get your shit together soon, Han. It's depressing seeing you down."</p><p>Jisung smiles at him and takes his hand, letting him pull him up, "Oh, Jaemin. What would I ever do without you?"</p><p>They both walk as the other calmly brushes his fingers through his hair, "Probably die," he says without any hesitation, smiling when he hears the other whine.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"This ideal moment that we'll be together,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"You know, Jaemin," Jisung says as they enter the cafeteria, eyeing the various food that were displayed as they got in line, "I would totally date you if you didn't have a boyfriend already."</p><p>"You're just saying that just so I would treat you cheesecake, am I wrong?" he says in a matter-of-fact tone when they approached the line that is now shorter than it was the first time they came.</p><p>The other choked on his spit and he grins, "Gotcha'."</p><p>"Come on, Minie! Please? I'm saving money right now!"</p><p>"You should have gone with your lovely hyung then if you wanted someone to treat you."</p><p>"Please, I will literally stand on a table and tell everyone that you're the best rapper I had ever met–"</p><p>"Jisung, shut up–"</p><p>"–and that your raps are so inspirational and–"</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I got too used to it that it became my daily life,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>The two continued their banter, gaining amused and annoyed looks from the people around them, failing to notice a specific senior's eyes that are stuck on them with envy.</p><p>"Did he grow tired of me?" Minho sighs, tearing his eyes away from the obviously happy pair. Jungwoo sat at the opposite side of him and just hummed, "Let him play around with other people too, Minho. He has friends too," he says and puts a spoonful of food inside his mouth</p><p>"Yeah, but it seemed like he's avoiding me..."</p><p>Jungwoo swallows his food before he continuing to speak, "You sound like you're jealous. Are you jealous?"</p><p>Minho almost spits out the water he's drinking, "I'm not!"</p><p>"Mhmm, I see."</p><p>The two continued to finish their meals and after a while, the bell rings, hinting that it's time for their period after lunch.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"For whatever reason,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Minho stands up, smoothing down his clothes. He looks at the pair who are finished eating but are now in a playful banter, with Jisung yelling various things while Jaemin just stands there, ignoring the other as he drinks water from his own water bottle.</p><p>He swears that he and Jaemin made eye contact for a split second but that thought quickly dissolved when the two of them turned back to leave.</p><p>He sees Jaemin put his arm around Jisung and he suddenly feels kind of down. He misses those days when he and Jisung were so close like that and he wants to go back to that time but it just seems like the other is doing his best to avoid him.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I really hate you because I feel so far from you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Minho, let's go! We're gonna get our asses handed if we're late to our class!" he hears Jungwoo yell at him and he tears his gaze away from the two and jogs towards his friend, "Right, right, I'm coming."</p><p>They both walk out of the canteen, missing Jisung's longing gaze at the older.</p><p>
  <b><i>"I should've come up with any reason,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>The day continued as it normally should, him dozing off in class but doing unexpectedly well and dodging places where he thinks Minho is when the teacher asked him to bring some papers to the faculty.</p><p>When the bell rang, signalling that it was time for the class to be dismissed, Jaemin immediately pulled him when he was about to leave the room.</p><p>"You need anything, Jae?" he asked.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"To stop this situation,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Can you accompany me to the nearby store, it's just at the opposite side of the dorms," he says, looking guilty, "I know that you are busy but..."</p><p>His heart panged and he immediately knew that he can't say no to the other but he still willed himself to say no. The taller knew how to use his charms and he knew damn well how weak Jisung is when it comes to that.</p><p>"Uhh..." he scratches the back of his head, looking away from his eyes, "I'm not sure about that... I planned to–"</p><p>"Please..?" he pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.</p><p>"–sleep when I get–"</p><p>"Jeno is sick and I just wanted to buy some things for him... guess I should go alone, bye Sungie," the other pouts, eyes sparkling with tears as he turns around and starts to walk away and Jisung let out a scream of frustration, making the other turn his head and smirk.</p><p>Jisung grabbed the other's arm and pulled him out of their classroom, "Fine, you idiot. You know that I can't handle it when you make those "kicked puppy' faces," he frowns while the other giggles cutely.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"(I should've held on to you),"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"What can I say? I have my charms," he grins at the slightly younger one, who pulls a face at him.</p><p>"Shut up before I cut off your feet, you beanpole," he hisses while the other stays unbothered and mutters a soft "shortie" under his breath.</p><p>The two walked out of the room and went on their way towards the store that Jaemin talked about.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Don't go,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Minho arrived at the dorms, planning on taking Jisung out to the mall to buy some clothes for his date tomorrow and to spend some quality time with him.</p><p>Maybe ask him to spill the beans on why the other was obviously avoiding him.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Don't leave me,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Sungie! I'm home!" he calls out when he steps inside their room. He receives no answer so he trudges in to their bedroom, expecting the other to be curled up in his bed again and fast asleep.</p><p>But when he came in, he only found Jisung's bed empty. He even moved the covers away to maybe find the other underneath it but then again, he found nothing.</p><p>He kneels down and checks underneath Jisung's bed and moves again to check underneath his bed to see if he is hiding.</p><p>"Come out, little squirrel," he calls out, "Where are you hiding?" he says as he walks around the room to find the younger. He checks the bathroom, behind the TV, underneath the sofa (even though he knows that he won't fit under there), and he even checked the cupboards.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"Please turn around and look at me,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"He's not home?" he asks to no one in particular, getting his phone out of his pocket and searches for the other's contact info as he walks out of their room.</p><p>Minho dialed Jisung's number and waited for it to ring. He walked out of the dorms as he waited for Jisung to pick up. He watched his phone ring for a bit before looking up from his phone to see Jisung come out of the store in front of him and he immediately smiled.</p><p>"Jisung-ah!" he calls out, a bright smile smile on his face but that immediately disappeared when he saw a familiar tall boy come out of the store as well to hit the back of his head.</p><p>He watched as Jisung clutched his head and whined while Jaemin stuck out his tongue on the slightly younger boy as the two continued on walking towards somewhere he doesn't know.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Please don't go,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Jisungie!" he called out his name again, hoping that the other would finally hear him and look at him.</p><p>He hoped that he would.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"There are no irreversible mistakes,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>Minho sighs, cancelling the call and turning off his phone, heading over to the mall all by himself, disappointed that a specific squirrel-faced boy isn't here beside him to accompany him to the mall while he rants about his latest rap.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Stop the meaningless days,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Even a fool knows this,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung came back to their dorm at exactly 8:50PM, 10 minutes away from their curfew. He was tired, Jaemin had wanted to walk with him towards Jeno's house (his parents didn't agree on letting him dorm) rather than take a taxi and he feels his legs giving up.</p><p>Still, he had a fun time with the two and they both made him feel at home and he didn't feel out of place and a third wheel because of the two's care.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"You're the best thing I've got,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He sees a bunch of bags on the living room and guesses that Minho went out shopping. He turned on his phone and sees a text from Minho on Kakaotalk asking where he is and that he was going to the mall and one missed call from him.</p><p>
  <b><i>"Once again towards you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>As if on cue, Minho went out of their shared bedroom, a towel on his head as he dried his hair off. The older was shirtless and Jisung felt blood rush towards his cheeks at the sight and immediately looked away, focusing his eyes on the shopping bags.</p><p>"Oh, Jisungie! You're back!" the older greeted as he walked towards him.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"One more step,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He points at the bags and does his best not to look at the older and his well-sculpted abs. Dancing really made his hyung look more fit and hot and that is too dangerous for Jisung's heart.</p><p>"That's a lot of stuff you bought," he says and gulps when he feels the other slink his arm around his neck.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I will never stop,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"I can't decide what to buy so I bought alot," he says, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, the towel draped around his shoulders, "So, I want you to judge which clothes looks better on me."</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I shouldn't turn away,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Before Jisung could say anything, he gets dragged to their bedroom by a shirtless Minho and oh, how that made him hope that he was being dragged inside their room for a different reason.</p><p>Well, he could only hope.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I know it because I'm a fool,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Minho left the room and came back a few seconds later with all the bags and tells the other that he'll be wearing the clothes one by one and he'll judge.</p><p>"You can watch me change if you want, Sungie," he winked and Jisung turns away, not wanting the older to see his cheeks that are dusted in red, "Shut up and hurry up," he hisses and he hears the others melodic laughter fill the room.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I can't live without you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>His hyung looks so dazzling in all the outfits he bought that he can't even choose which one is bad and which one is good. His crush aside, Minho is really handsome. In the morning when he has bed hair, or at night when his hair is wet from taking a bath, he's handsome in every way.</p><p>He lays down on his bed, muttering praises all the time and a few comments here and there for the other to know that he's paying attention as his mind started to wander.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"Once again towards you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>'Momo is lucky, isn't she,' he thinks, looking at his hyung's back as he was fishing for clothes in another bag.</p><p>He sighs and closes his eyes, 'I wish that I could be her, just to gain his love.'</p><p>
 <b> <i>"One more step,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Oh!" Minho exclaims, smiling brightly as he picked up one brown zip-up hoodie with a squirrel print in upper right side of the jacket, "I bought this for you because the first time I laid my eyes on this hoodie and saw the squirrel, I immediately thought of you and–" he stops when he doesn't hear the  other's voice and turns around, "Sungie?"</p><p>He lowers the hoodie and smiles softly at the boy who is lying face down on his bed, asleep. He walks towards him and grabs his blanket that is hidden underneath the pillow and gently drapes it over Jisung's sleeping form.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I will never stop,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Minho then walks over towards his own bed and removes his clothes, settling only in his boxers and lays down on his bed, sighing.</p><p>It's silent just like any other nights but even if they are so close, why does the silence feel so uncomfortable?</p><p>
  <b><i>"I'll always be on track,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Even after time keeps passing by,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung sighs, walking towards the café that Minho told him to wait outside at. He knew what he was getting himself into and yet he couldn't even refuse his hyung's request.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"This constant desperation of mine,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>The café starts to materialize in his view and he hurries in his steps, pulling his coat since he was still cold. The door suddenly opened and he sees Minho coming out of the door. He instantly smiles, raising his hand and opening his mouth to call for the other.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Makes me look for you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>He was about to call for Minho when he sees a cute girl walking out of the cafe, Minho holding the door for her. They talk for a few seconds and the girl goes on her tippy toes to give Minho a kiss on his cheek before she walked in the opposite direction of where Jisung was.</p><p>Jisung remains frozen, hand in the air, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He wants to run away but he can't, not when Minho saw him and instantly runs towards him and hugs him tight.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"You come to me every night,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Did you see that?" Minho asks, cheeks dusted in cherry red that Jisung envies not to be the reason of, "I got a kiss from her!" Minho yells, fist pumping the air as the two of them walk towards the dorms.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"And tantalize me again,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Yeah, I saw it happen," he says a little too coldly for his liking. He wanted to be happy and cheer for his hyung, tell him that he's proud of him but he can't. He told himself early in the morning that he will go to the café and put on a genuine smile on his face for his hyung.</p><p>But that failed, didn't it?</p><p>Minho continues, looking up at the sky as if he was trying to remember the contents of their date, "Everything went well! She called me cute and held hands for a while when I accompanied her towards the café! She even said she can't wait for our next date!" he said, grinning ear-to-ear as Jisung grew even more envious.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"You tantalize me more,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"That's nice," he says, lacking emotion. Minho looks at him like he's offended and he stopped walking, Jisung continued along his path without realizing that the older had stopped.</p><p>"Jisung, what the fuck?" he asks, seething which made the other turn around in shock, "Are you happy for me or not? You sound like you barely give a shit to what's happening."</p><p>"I'm happy for you, hyung," he says, still shocked that the older had usually raised his tone which he never did to the younger, "I really am. It's just that I'm tired–"</p><p>"Tired? Busy? Hanging out with Jaemin?" he spits out like those words are venom and Jisung couldn't help but flinch, "Be honest with me. You really don't wanna be friends with me anymore, don't you?"</p><p>
  <b><i>"You also hurt me,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung's eyes widened at the older's words, "No! I still want to be friends with you, honest!"</p><p>"Really? Then how come you are avoiding me for the past few days? You are not sneaky as you thought you were, Han Jisung."</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I don't know,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"You've got it all wrong–"</p><p>Minho stomped closer to the other and Jisung immediately backed away, scared. He's not afraid of what his hyung would do to him but he's afraid of what he would say to Minho.</p><p>"Stop lying! You've been oddly distant to me ever since that night I–" Minho's eyes widened in realization and Jisung instantly panicked.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"(I don't know),"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"The night that I told you I liked Momo," he whispers, audible enough for Jisung to hear it and Jisung is now on the verge of breaking down.</p><p>He knows.</p><p>Minho furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the younger, "Don't tell me you like Momo too?"</p><p>What?</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I don't know,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Hyung, no! You've got it all wrong!" he yells as the older shakes his head.</p><p>"So that's why you have been oddly distant. You like her too," he then nods, as if he confirmed it.</p><p>Jisung's lips quivered and he knows it's not from the cold, "I don't even like her one bit!"</p><p>"Then why have you been so distant to me ever since that night?!" Minho yells back, "Why didn't you say anything? You could have told me that you liked her too!"</p><p>Jisung didn't like this. He didn't want the older to know his feelings for him but never in a million years would he use someone else as a cover for his feelings.</p><p>"Just quit it, Han. I'm not going to our next date."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Isn't it painfully obvious? I can't have my best friend ignoring me because I liked the same girl," he says, glaring at the other, "I'm not mad, I think. I'm just disappointed you never told me and just let our friendship break because of some girl."</p><p>'That's not it, that's not it!' Jisung wanted to scream but he swallows it down before he could say it out loud and cry for real.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"(I don't know),"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"It's not because of that!" he yells, on the verge of breaking down, tears pricking the edge of his eyes.</p><p>"Then what?!" Minho snaps back.</p><p>"It's because I..." he starts but then he closes his eyes and grits his teeth. He can't do this.</p><p>Minho waits for his answer for a while but he could only hear the cold icy wind brushing past them and the sound of cars passing by them, he sighs in annoyance when he doesn't get any answer, "You can't conjure any excuses. Let's go home, I'm tired."</p><p>"No! It's because–"</p><p>"Shut up, Jisung," he says coldly and that seemed to boil Jisung's blood because he opened his mouth and...</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I can never let you go,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"It's not because I like Momo," he starts, "It's because I like– no, I'm in love with you, Lee Minho!"</p><p>Minho stills, the annoyance, anger, disappointment, and sadness he felt had disappeared as if the cold wind had blew them away, looking at him with a shocked expression.</p><p>He then starts to laugh, shocking Jisung, "Sungie, you don't need to go to such extents to hide your crush. Let's just go home–"</p><p>Minho instantly snapped his mouth shut when he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, "Shut up! You don't know how I look at you like you hung the moon, you don't know how I would immediately turn red when you would cuddle with me, you don't know how hurt I've been when I hear you talk about her and say that she's the most perfect person you've ever met!"</p><p>"You don't know how long I've been pining for you," he continues, a few tears spilling here and there but he held it together to keep himself from sobbing, "And I never told you because I'm afraid that you would think differently of me, that your best friend likes you, that I prefer boys more than girls!"</p><p>"I'm in love with your eyes when you find something amusing and they sparkle but I hate them when they sparkle because of her, I'm in love with your smile whenever you see something that makes you happy but I hate it when it's her that makes you happy. I'm in love with every single part of you but I hate the fact that you want her and not me," he continues, his grip on his collar loosening, "And I hate the fact that I'm letting my feelings go in between you and her and ruin our friendship. No matter what I do, I just can't get over you."</p><p>He looks down and doesn't intend on looking up anytime soon. He pants, throat getting dry because of spilling his entire emotions. He doesn't want to look up and see Minho's disgusted expression on his face.</p><p>"Jisungie..." Minho starts and suddenly, Jisung snaps back to reality. He realized what he had said. He lets go of Minho and walks back, horrified. He had told him everything that he didn't want to say. Minho heard everything and–</p><p>Jisung runs away, never looking back.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I can never let you go,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"How could I ever let you go?"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung does not know how long he has been running but he knows where he is heading off to. His feet were close to giving up and he's freezing despite his coat and scarf that is keeping him warm. He never looked back as he kept running.</p><p>After running for a few more blocks, he sees a familiar house and he immediately runs towards the door and knocks on it, panting.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"My steps feel too heavy to make it,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Mom..." Jisung says as soon as the door opens. His mother immediately hugs him and asks him what's wrong, what happened. Having his mother's arms wrapped around him and hearing her sweet voice is enough for him to break down. He hears his father's voice and he cries even harder, hugging his mother tightly.</p><p>"Mom..." he repeats, "I want to come with you to Malaysia."</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Through the day without you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Once again towards you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung looks at the plane in front of him, admiring it's structure. He sees his parents walk towards him with their luggage and he instantly smiles.</p><p>
  <b><i>"One more step,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Sungie?" his mother asks him and he nods.</p><p>"I want to come with you guys," he says, "I want a fresh start."</p><p>His father sighs, a smile on his face, "Well, if that's what you want, my boy," he says as he pats his head and they both walk towards the steps that leads inside the plane.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I will never stop,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung takes the seat next to the window and stares blankly ahead for a few moments.</p><p>'A fresh start,' he thinks, 'It might not be so bad after all.'</p><p>He opens his phone and sends a quick message to Jaemin about the current situation and his choice.</p><p>He opens the settings on his Kakaotalk account and scrolls down to find the button that would lead him to delete his account. He was about to press the button when he sees a notification from Jaemin pop out and he instantly smiles and feels himself wanting to cry.</p><p>
  <b>From: Nana -ㅁ-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me and Jeno will miss you so much, buddy. ㅠㅠ But I have a feeling that we'll see each other again in the future so till' that day comes, stay alive and have fun there in Malaysia. Love you, Sungie ㅠㅠ♡</b>
</p><p>"Jaemin, you're really the best," he says to himself as he presses the button to delete his account.</p><p>Then he opens the settings on his phone and hits Master Reset.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I'll always..."</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>.</p><p>Minho wakes up on his bed to find himself staring at the empty bed beside him. He had expected to find the younger curled up in bed, sound asleep, and that he would have to wake him up since the other is a heavy sleeper.</p><p>He sighs and sits down on his bed, remembering what had happened last Saturday night.</p><p>
  <i>"It's because I like– no, I'm in love with you, Lee Minho!"</i>
</p><p>He shakes his head and walks over to the bathroom to take a bath.</p><p>He didn't go back to their dorm at that night, he went to the dance room and stayed there as he processed what the younger had said to him.</p><p>He went back to their dorm the next day to find Jisung and maybe talk to him but he was gone again. Figuring he went out again to hang out with Jaemin, he waited all day.</p><p>He waited until nighttime fell and he just fell asleep.</p><p>It's Monday now and he still haven't seen the squirrel. Now he knows that the other is purposely ignoring him.</p><p>Well, he's going to go look for him then.</p><p>—</p><p>It's lunch time and Minho is now walking towards Jisung's classroom. He scans over the students inside the room but he failed to find him. He scanned the room again to find Jaemin but he failed yet again. He was about to leave when someone called him.</p><p>"Excuse me Minho-ssi, are you looking for someone?" a student asks.</p><p>"I'm looking for Jisung," he says.</p><p>"Jisung? Oh, you mean Park Jisung? He's at the cafeteria at the moment, why?"</p><p>Minho shakes his head, "No no, I meant Han Jisung. Is he with Jaemin?"</p><p>The students that were in the classroom gave him confused looks and Minho looked a bit confused and uneasy why they were acting this way.</p><p>"You're his roommate right?" another student asked and he nodded, "He didn't tell you?"</p><p>"Didn't tell me what?"</p><p>"That he's moving to Malaysia?" the guy said and Minho could feel the world pausing. Jisung is moving to Malaysia?</p><p>"Oh! Right, I saw him yesterday at the airport with his parents."</p><p>"Aww, I miss him already."</p><p>"I heard that he wants to start fresh there?"</p><p>Minho felt sick and immediately ran away, startling some of the students. He checked the cafeteria, the vending machine they always go to, the library, that one bench that they always sat at, that one spot they always hang out at. He already checked all those places but he never found Han Jisung.</p><p>He sat at the bench they always hang out at and quickly fished out his phone. He opened his Kakaotalk to message the younger but when he opened their conversation, he can't send a message to the other.</p><p>He exited the app and opened his contacts, scrolling to find the younger's number and quickly dialed it upon seeing it.</p><p>"The person you have called is temporary not available," it said and he ended it, calling the same number again, "The person you have called is temporary not available."</p><p>After a few unsuccessful tries, he turned off his phone and leaned back on the bench, letting out a deep sigh. He looks at the sky as if he was expecting a certain squirrel-face boy to pop up in his view and say, "I'm still here, hyung! Gotcha' good."</p><p>His lips quiver and he drapes his hand that's been holding his phone across his eyes, aware of the tears that were about to fall.</p><p>"Jisungie," he says one more time and then he lets his tears run free.</p><p>—</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I know it because I'm a fool,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung steps inside their practice room inside the JYP building. It's been two years since he moved to Malaysia and things had been going great for him there but just after one year, he moved back to Korea and told his parents that he wanted to get inside an agency. At first they didn't want him to but then he made a deal, if he didn't get into an agency in Korea in less then a year, he'll go back to Malaysia and continue studying.</p><p>He auditioned for JYP and in less than a month, he's in an agency. He worked hard and after one year, he has been picked by his friend and co-trainee Bang Chan to be part of a group that will soon debut called Stray Kids. Well, it's to be expected that he'll be picked since he and Chan, along with another trainee who goes in the name of Seo Changbin are in a self-producing group they call themselves as 3RACHA because if neither he nor Changbin got picked by him, they're going to throw hands.</p><p>But he knows that Chan knows that they were good and he thanks him for that. He's curious about the other members that Chan had picked for the team.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I can't live without you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Good morning," he greets and sees that there are currently 6 people in practice room.</p><p>"Good morning, mate," Chan greets, his accent thick as ever, "So, these are the people I picked," he says as he goes over to Jisung's side and points at every member.</p><p>
 <b> <i>"Once again towards you,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Here, we have our lovely Binnie-Binnie Changbinnie, our favorite dark rapper," he points at Changbin, who is currently talking to a flustered blonde haired boy, "We obviously need him and his powerful voice. He'd strangle me if I didn't pick him too."</p><p>"I'd strangle you too if you didn't pick me nor him," Jisung deadpanned to which the Australian just laughed, "I don't think your squirrel arms can do it but hey, you're still in the team," Chan says to which Jisung gives a satisfied smile at.</p><p>"And there, we have Hwang Hyunjin, we could never forget about him," he points at the boy who is currently dancing in front of the mirror and Chan barely manages to hold in another laugh when he sees Jisung's eyes cloud with irritation. </p><p>"I hate him," he deadpans yet again, "He should rap better."</p><p>"Then we have Lee Felix there, he's got a mighty deep voice, mate," he points at the male that Changbin is speaking to, "He's an aussie like me and he isn't really that fluent in Korean yet so please understand if he asks you to repeat or explain things."</p><p>"That one that is currently singing DAY6's Shoot Me is Kim Seungmin, our very own dandy boy and the little baby judging him is our maknae, our baby desert fox, Yang Jeongin or I.N as he would like to be called," he points yet again and Jisung nods.</p><p>"And then, you have me!" Chan grins and points at himself, "Your leader!"</p><p>"Are we the final members, hyung?" he asks, "I mean, we can change some members too if they don't seem to fit in," he says, eyes pointing towards Hyunjin who somewhat felt Jisung's hatred for the other, turned around and instantly glares at him.</p><p>"Ah, we are missing one though!" Chan exclaims, "And we are not changing the members– and there he is!" he continues and Jisung hears the door opening behind him.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone," the person behind him said and suddenly, Jisung's heartbeat quickened, knowing who that voice belonged to, "I'm sorry I'm late."</p><p>"Our dancing jewel, Lee Minho!"</p><p>
 <b> <i>"One more step,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Jisung turns around and sees Minho standing by the door, eyes wide open and his mouth agape as he stares at Jisung, scanning him from head to toe.</p><p>He never expected to see him ever again. The older seemed to age well, his face looked a little mature but his eyes and pouty lips still stayed the same. The older got taller and his hair got a little bit longer and was styled in a much different way than it was when they were still students.</p><p>But that was not what had caught his eyes, it was the earring on Minho's right ear. It was the same earring that he had given the older on his 18th birthday.</p><p>
<b>  <i>"I will never stop,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Sungie!" the newcomer immediately yells and runs towards Jisung, wrapping him in a tight and warm hug that Jisung didn't know he had missed.</p><p>He feels tears streaming down his face as the older buries his face on his shoulder. He feels himself bringing his arms around the older and hugging him back, relaxing and leaning towards the other more.</p><p>"I missed you so much," Minho sobs into his shoulder and he giggles when he feels Minho hugging him tighter, "You have no idea. You have honestly no idea, you jerk."</p><p>
 <b> <i>"I'll always be on track,"</i>
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Minho pulls back after a few seconds, eyes scanning Jisung's face up and down, grabbing his ears and pinching his cheeks as if he couldn't believe that he was here, in front of him, as he let out a short laugh that was filled with relief and happiness, smiling brightly at the younger afterwards as he leaned and rested his forehead on to the younger's, "Welcome home, Sungie."</p><p>"Yeah," Jisung says, smiling back at him, "I'm home, hyung."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>